


a lovely dream

by MagitekUnit05953234



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagitekUnit05953234/pseuds/MagitekUnit05953234
Summary: Things like this don’t happen to people like Prompto.





	a lovely dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airdeari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airdeari/gifts).



“Man, what’d I do to deserve you guys?” Prompto finds himself tearing up despite his best efforts, dabbling at his eyes and scrubbing at reddening cheeks. His boyfriends —boyfriends  _ plural _ — crowd him into the tenderest group hug that Eos has ever seen, and Prompto wraps his arms around Noct’s shoulders and buries his face in his chest.

Prompto had spent his childhood mostly alone and directionless. He made it through each day with the promise of a decent meal at the end of it and the hope that tomorrow would be worth seeing. He lived and ran and struggled to better himself— and it worked. After the loneliness and the meltdowns and the urge to give it all up letter or no, it actually worked. He met the prince, he became friends with the prince, he eventually kissed the prince, and oh gods now he’s kissing the prince and his advisor and his Shield and it looks like it will be a common occurrence from now on. Sweet fucking Shiva has Prompto’s life taken a turn.

Not that he’s complaining, but. Wow. Things like this don’t happen to people like Prompto. It barely feels real.

҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉

“Hey, Iggy?”

Ignis pauses halfway through flipping the page of the paperback he borrowed from Gladio’s bag. The boat rocks as a decent wave hits the side of it, and Ignis sways a little. Prompto doesn’t know how he managed to read out on the sea like this. Prompto is pretty sure he’d get sick if he tried.

“Yes, Prompto?”

“What happens when we get to Altissia? Like, I know the Empire wrecked Insomnia and all but everyone’s still talking like the wedding is going to happen and I guess I don’t know what’s going to happen if that’s… still happening. If we’re… you know…”

Prompto has always expected to be cast aside eventually, and he’s spent this entire relationship trying to ignore the looming threat that was their eventual arrival in Altissia. He has absolutely nothing against Lady Lunafreya —he loves her actually, she seems really amazing and was the catalyst for Prompto getting his shit together in the first place— but her engagement with Noct sure puts a damper on the whole fourway relationship they all have going on. Without Noct involved, Prompto isn’t sure any of them could keep it going with light hearts. It would be too empty without him.

Woof. Now that they’re practically on Altissia’s doorstep, Prompto would love to know what to expect. From the look on Ignis’s face, he’s willing to bet none of them are quite sure what’s going to change.

“Noctis has spoken to Lady Lunafreya regarding our… situation,” Ignis manages eventually. “He spared the details.”

That doesn’t really make Prompto feel any better, but Ignis pulling him in by the waist does.

He’ll worry about it later.

҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉

Prompto got separated from Gladio somehow. The city is crumbling around him, he’s soaked to the bone, and he’s all alone without the slightest idea on how to fix this disaster. Altissia is hardly navigable on a good day, much less when a god is tearing the whole damn place apart. There’s no way he’s gonna find Gladio at this rate, or anyone at all. He can’t even see the pillar of light from the Altar anymore what with the sheer force of the rain and sea crowding the air.

“Alright,” Prompto picks a direction and decides to follow it for as long as he can until he finds something he recognizes and that he can use to find Noct or Ignis or Gladio or honestly any friendly face at all. Prompto summons a revolver and starts off on his right foot. “Alright, I’ve got this.”

As it turns out, he doesn’t. As Prompto picks his way around the corner of a shuddering building that he believes to be vaguely familiar, an MT shoots him between the eyes.

҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉　 ҉

A clone drops from its suspension, barely avoiding crumpling to the ground as it is ejected from its tank and pushed onto the floor. It takes a few seconds to orient itself, scanning the room and the scientist in front of it. The scientist’s eyes are bright amber and somehow cold.

“Oh,” the clone says.

The scientist smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@compromisedunit](https://mobile.twitter.com/compromisedunit). A brief musical piece accompanying this work exists [here](https://twitter.com/compromisedunit/status/1138877474681606150).


End file.
